Voice actors
List of voice actors in the PaRappa franchise: Dred Foxx Lukan "Dred Foxx" Outdawzman, credited as John Simpson III in PaRappa The Rapper 2, is the voice of Parappa Rappa and is very passionate about the game series. Foxx has expressed interest in continuing to voice the character. Trying to bring attention to his cause, he started a petition on Facebook, hoping 'likes' would motivate a new game to happen. In 2012, a fan artist claimed that Foxx agreed to do a voice role for a fan cartoon but did not deliver after being paid $100. After being asked to do the job or return the money, Foxx allegedly reacted in online screenshots with remarks such as "drop dead." The issue reportedly remains unresolved.PaRappa the Rapper told me to drop dead. by Camjo-Z, NeoGAF. 2014-03-09.Dred Foxx / Lukan D. Outdawzman / John Simpson III / @parappasvoice / DredFoxx68 by LN 910, KiwiFarms. 2018-05-10. In 2013, when PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale was released, Foxx remained hopeful that another Parappa The Rapper game would be likely, a thought he shared with Rodney Alan Greenblat. (see external links below) Original voice actors *'Ryu Watabe' — Ma-san, Joe Chin, Captain Fussenpepper and Chop Chop Master Onion. *'Armstead Christian' († 4 Jan 2016) — PJ Berri, Papa Parappa *'Kenya Hathaway' — Sunny Funny *'Sara Ramírez' — Lammy *'Michele Burks '(† 5 Feb 2016) — Katy Kat, Cheap Cheap *'Saundra Williams' — Instructor Mooselini *'Lenky Don' — Prince Fleaswallow *'Richard Bush' — MC King Kong Mushi, Chief Puddle, Bullies *'Louise-Marie Mennier' — Cathy Piller *'Everette Bradley' — Paul Chuck *'Carla Cook' — Teriyaki Yoko *'John James' — General Potter *'Ethan Eubanks' — Beard Burger Master *'Dean Bowman' — Guru Ant *'Kimberly Queen Aaminah Hassell' - Instructor Moosesha *'Freedom Bremner' — Hairdresser Octopus, Boxy Boy *'Andrew Alonzo' — Colonel Noodle Newer voice actors *'Lea Alomar' — Sunny Funny (PaRappa The Rapper 2) *'Shannon White' — Katy Kat (PaRappa The Rapper 2) *'Dean Bowman' — MC King Kong Mushi (PaRappa The Rapper 2) *'Charlean Carmon' — Katy Kat (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale) Gallery Dred.jpg|Dred Foxx Ryu watabe.jpg|Ryu Watabe African Ascent with Armsted Christian|Armsted Christian Sararamirez.jpg|Sara Ramírez Michele Lorraine Burks.jpg|Michele Burks Anime *Miyu Irino - Parappa Rappa *Masami Kikuchi - PJ Berri *Mika Kanai - Sunny Funny *Rina Nakayama - Katy Kat *Akiko Kobayashi - Paula Fox *Kenichi Suzumura - Matt Major *Masashi Ehara - Boxy Boy *Toshiyuki Hiyase - Chief Puddle *Yoshito Yasuhara - Prince Fleaswallow *Yūji Mitsuya - Hairdresser Octopus *Ryu Watabe - Chop Chop Master Onion *Yūko Mizutani - Sweety Bancha *Norio Wakamoto - MC King Kong Mushi References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0371055/ Parappa The Rapper (1996 video game)] at the Internet Movie Database **[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0371356/ UmJammer Lammy (1999 video game)] **[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0430440/ Parappa The Rapper 2 (2001 video game)] **[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1594952/ Parappa The Rapper (2001 TV series)] **[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2385173/ PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (2012 video game)] *Lukan D. Outdawzman (aka Dred Foxx) account at Fandom **Dred Foxx (Foxx Tafari) at Facebook **Dred Foxx at Soundcloud **DredFoxx68 at Youtube Category:Voice actors